


Spark Bond

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other, Spark Sex, poor birb is so afraid, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: He's been hurt too many times, so he's terrified. But, it will all be okay, because I love him with all my heart, and him to me.





	Spark Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Loud crying lol

“Are you… are you sure?“ 

He’d asked me so many times already, and I hadn’t even opened my chest plates yet. I sat calmly on his lap, our frames pressed together. His clawed servos rested on my hips, and mine on his shoulders. Star was tense.

I sighed, "I want it more than the world,” I whispered, petting his armor softly. “But you know I’ll only do this if you’re ready. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, love.”

I could hear his fans whirring, his spark pulsing. Star wanted to, he really did. He was just… afraid. Afraid of too many things going wrong again. Of being hurt again. Of being left for scrap to rust, alone and-

“Hey,” I whispered, taking his faceplate in my servos. His venting had gotten fast, and his optics were squeezed shut in anxiety. “Hey, Star. Don’t overthink, just focus on me. Just vent, slowly. Look at me, please.”

He held onto my arms, tense and slightly shivering. He forced himself to calm back down, and he opened his optics. They flicked across my chest plates, the glow of my spark emanating from its chamber. Then he met my gaze, and tears began to well up in his optics.

“I’m sorry, sweetspark, I- I know.. I want to as well, I’m just… hmm..” he went silent again. I pecked his red crest, wiping away his tears with my thumbs. “It’s alright, Star. I know. And guess what?”

He vented in deeply, “H-hm?”

“I’m afraid too. I am. But, I know, deep in my own spark, that I love you. More than anything.” His crying came back. “The universe made us for each other, I know it.” I kissed all over his wet faceplate, hearing every little sniffle that escaped him. “No matter what happens in the future, we’ll go through it together. I promise you, Starscream. I won’t let any harm come to you, and I’ll help you through everything. It will be okay, I promise.”

His venting calmed again, small whines escaping his throat. He put our forehelms together, “If there was a bigger way to say ‘I love you’ you just found it, Skitspark. Before I did, at that.”

I laughed, “Oh, you’re such a big dork, Star, I love you so much.” He smiled, the brightest, most cunning and loving smile that could light up Cybertron itself. He tilted his helm and kissed me slowly, petting my lower back.

“And I love you too, sweetspark. I promise.”

He leaned back slowly into the pillows of the berth, taking me with him. I laid on top of him, kissing him slowly, full of as much love as we could both muster. Leading to a deep french kiss, Star rubbed my back, and I pet his chest and shoulders.

When he pulled away, he whispered to me, “I think… I think I’m ready now, sweetspark.”

I smiled sweetly, “Okay.” A klik of silence passed by, the only noise being our venting and the hum of our spark chambers. “Want me to open up first?”

He was quiet, but nodded, “Please… if that’s alright.” I smiled, “Mkay.”

I slowly slid the plates apart, the metal clicking together like a puzzle. The bright white-blue glow lit the both of our frames up, and Star’s venting caught in his fans. His optics were wide, and a quiet sigh of awe left his lipplates.

“Wow…” he breathed. “You… you’re breathtaking.”

I blushed deep blue, smiling. His wings fluttered, and his servos lifted. “May I?” I nodded, “Of course, Star.” He reached up and stroked the metal plates around the chamber, feeling the heat of my spark warming up his claws. He traced the inner seams and the pit holding my spark in place, at a loss for words and completely wonderstruck.

“Absolutely beautiful,” he purred. I smiled, petting his chest. He got the idea, took a deep vent in and began unclicking his own panels. Once his spark chamber opened, his light flooded the two of us, mixing with mine.

My optics adjusted, and tears pricked up in them. He was so amazing, blues and faint purples and whites swirling around amongst bright star-like specks, brighter than the heart of Cybertron and pulsing with life. “Starscream,” I sighed. “You beautiful, beautiful… wow..”

He leaned in and kissed me again, our sparks heating as they drew close to each other. My own spark fluttered, tracing his seams.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked, more concerned than before. I nodded, “Yeah… are you?” He sighed, “More than I ever have been before.” I smiled, “Good.”

More silence. Then I kissed his cheek, “Wanna go now?” It probably wasn’t the right thing to say, but he didn’t seem to mind. He hesitated, but smiled, calmy. He looked so calm I could’ve sworn I was in recharge. “Yes, of course. Please..”

“Alright. I’ll start, for you.”

I adjusted myself, slowly settling down onto him again, our sparks coming within inches of each other. The heat began to become almost unbearable, and I felt like my chest would combust. Some of my metal started to sear, and I vented hard, slowing when the two orbs almost touched.

His metal plating was hot to the touch as well, and I could almost feel things from his perspective. He whined, holding onto me tightly. “I love you so much,” he breathed.

“I love.. you too..” I slowed, feeling the electricity trade and flow rapidly, shocking the two of our chambers pleasantly.

His spark pulsed through my frame, and mine through his. I looked into his optics, at the blue glow reflecting off his metal.

He opened his optics, expression heavy, looking into mine. He smiled sweetly, optics filled with loving tears. I smiled back, kissing him slowly again.


End file.
